


Darte Un Beso

by mylittlesyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Science, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So Much Sexual Tension, as much as you can befriend tobirama anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: AU to my nights in cartagena AU.Basically Modern day AU (without the COVID) where Dr. Tobirama Senju is the CEO/CSO of a biotech company. OFC is a Post Doc in his company. She's very casual, laid back, tomboyish, has ADHD and is kind of an airhead except when it comes to actual hard science stuff. She's charasmatic, much like Hashirama who is the mayor of San Diego. Certain subtleties will still be included and laced in throughout the story.It will be written in the form of keeping a diary while having 'memories' laced throughout. At least that's how it's being written out now. Also might contain some spanish, at which I will include translations at the end of each chapter in the author's notes, such as I did for Nights in Cartagena.Much like Nights in Cartagena, here's a warning: This is an extremely self indulgent fan fiction. Much like Nights in Cartagena, this won't be updated regularly like the Kakashi and Kessho fanfic has been (except for right now, I know it's been a few days. I'm going to post two chapters soon... There's just a part I need to write that I haven't been quite in the right mood for that needs to get done.) It's a bit out there, but I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. May 25th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and I need a title for this because I'm this close to naming it AU to the AU

May 25 th , 2020

I know I suck at writing these, and I suck at keeping up with these things, but I just finished my first day as a post doc. The drive from Chicago to San Diego was long, but it sure as hell was fun. God I love my miata. Nothing like driving with the top down, feeling the sun on your skin, listening to some ska, singing at the top of your lungs, not a care in the world… Kiki got sick a bit, but she’s better now.

The real reason I’m writing is more about the job. It’s nice and all, people are nice, facilities are nice, the project is hella awesome… Like I’m going to be teaming up with some of bioinformaticists and using their gene expression data to look at potential targets for AAV. The director of this division says I’m on a ‘fast track’ to lead scientist. It’s kind of intimidating honestly but… This could be really good for me.

Also… They don’t drug test. So I won’t have to worry about using weed on the weekends or after work, and needing to explain why it’s in my system, which is a great relief. I used the excuse that I needed to know ahead of time so I could get written excuse from my doctors because ADHD meds will show up, which is true but… Yeah…

Anyways, went on a hella tangent… What I really wanted to say was the CEO/CSO of the company is insanely attractive. Like, look at him!:

Insert photo of Dr. Senju here eventually.

He’s got this hard look to him. I think he might be albino? He’s got this red tinge in his eyes, which might be from the blood vessels but humans with albinism usually have super pale blue eyes, but… Who knows. He’s a silver fox, but he’s only like 33? He built the company right out of his own postdoc and it kind of boomed within the 5-7 years it’s been up and running. His ambition… Fuck it’s attractive. Maybe the stress from building it all caused him to go fully grey so early. He’s also Colombian I guess? If I ever do meet him I’ll have to talk to him in Spanish. So far I haven’t met any Hispanics within the company which kind of sucks. Oh well, I already put my flag in the pencil holder at my desk. I’m sure they’ll find me eventually. Us hispanics congregate in herds, always find each other and then can’t be separated.

~~Mr.~~ Dr. Bossman and I locked eyes, his mouth parted slightly when he saw me, then he looked away while clenching his jaw. Hopefully I didn’t do anything to piss him off when we locked eyes… I think I was just filling out some paperwork. His ears were red too, but he is rather pale… I’m probably just imagining things. Anyways, I’mma yeet.


	2. June 12th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science and SCCA. Plus being mildly annoyed at work stuff.

The past few weeks have been really busy, with a LOT of reading. Lit review… I still remember spending two months straight at the beginning for grad school just reading papers with Kiki by my side. (Kiki is my dog, for any archeologist in the future who discovers this. She’s a tiny schnauzer and she’s the sweetest, chillest, calmest thing ever and if I win the lottery I will make it my life’s work to clone her.)

Anyways, I’ve been reading about potential therapeutic targets. I had asked them what type they wanted, like for which disease. The dude was like: Just pick a department to collaborate with. So they have a cancer department, so I went with that. Tried looking for glioma targets, and after a lot of work with the bioinformatics team, we went with RB1. Which is kind of dumb because I could’ve just chosen that without needing to fill my head with soooo much gene regulation data. Seriously, that’s why I’m going out tonight. I need to be head empty for a bit. I mean I get why we chose it. It’s statistically speaking one of the most mutated genes in gliomas, and it’s mutated in other cancers so if the therapeutic use is successful, then it can be marketed to other areas. Still, feels a little like I wasted the past couple weeks.

Anyways, I’m  _ actually _ going to look good when I go out tonight. I’ll paint my face with makeup and put on a pretty dress, maybe a sun dress, and I’ll go out. Maybe find someone to sleep with. I could use a good lay. I found the SCCA region thing here. I’m hoping to do a track day here soon and go autocrossing. Anyways, I’mma yeet and get ready.


	3. August 7th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I met the CEO/CSO. Dr. Senju. I was leaving work and I stopped on the way because he was in the parking lot with the hood up. He was waiting for a tow truck but it just turns out there was a coolant leakage. I waited with him while the engine cooled down and then put in some water. I ended up taking off my shirt to remove the cap on the radiator… God is Dr. Senju dreamy… I’m not sure he’s really interested in me though, but if he is, he really doesn’t want to be. He probably isn’t though. I’m just reading too much into things. Ah well… At least I found out I have a good place with the company. And I get to burst into the Bossman’s office whenever I want! Not a whole lot that can get better than that!

I told you I really suck at this kind of thing. I can’t keep up, but I’ve decided to not beat myself up about it anymore. I’ll write when I write. I’ve felt really happy lately. Also I’ve gotten really tan and my hair is kinda gold colored now because of the sun I’ve been getting. Good thing I’ve been wearing short shorts and a tank top so I don’t look like a farmer, but my stomach is sooooo pale compared to my limbs and upper torso. It’s a bit weird but, eh.

So I met the CEO/CSO. Dr. Senju. I was leaving work and I stopped on the way because he was in the parking lot with the hood up. He was waiting for a tow truck but it just turns out there was a coolant leakage. I waited with him while the engine cooled down and then put in some water. I ended up taking off my shirt to remove the cap on the radiator… The whole thing went kind of like this:

* * *

I walked to my bike, and unlocked it while bending over in my lycra shorts that started at the waist and ended just below my butt. The bottom of my ponytail tickled the exposed skin on my waist as my red tank top had ridden up my back. I took off my back pack and tossed it into the basket on the back of my bike. After I pulled out my aviator shades from my tank top and put them on, I hoped on my bike and started to make my way out of the parking lot, only to stop when I noticed someone with the hood of their car open. I pedaled my way over to the silver car and stopped in front of it. I got off of my bike that I built from junkyard scraps and put down the kickstand. Once I was sure the, perfectly functional bike albeit sometimes unsteady, was standing still I made my way to the other side of the hood where the owner awaited.

“Having car trouble?” I questioned with a smile as I approached the silver haired man. When he turned around I flinched, noticing it was the CEO/CSO of the very company I had just clocked out from. He was on the phone when he turned to me with an annoyed look on his face. I grimaced and shoved my hands into the non-existent pockets to then awkwardly cross my arms underneath my chest. I started to take a look at the engine on the Audi TTS that was still smoking some. I bet… I took off my sunglasses before I dropped down to the ground and stupidly placed my palms on the hot concrete as I peaked under the car. There was coolant on the ground. I quickly pushed up with a hop and slapped my palms onto my bare caramel colored thighs. When I turned to him again, I saw that he was on the phone, one arm across his chest, and his elbow resting on the back of his palm while he held up his phone to his face. His lips were tight and he was staring at me, though I had no idea what to make of his expression. “I know what’s wrong with the car, if you’re willing to wait a bit, I should be able to get it to where you can drive it yourself to the mechanic.” I announced to him as I inspected my palms. He hung up his phone and walked a little closer to me.

“You’re the new gene therapy addition, right?” He questioned as he slid his phone into his pocket. How he was managing to keep wearing that black turtle neck in this heat was beyond me.

“Yeah, I’m Aquarela.” I told him as I held out my hand.

“Dr. Senju.” He pronounced with a Colombian accent. So he does know Spanish… I started to get lost in those curious brick red eyes of his as I felt my lips part ever so slightly while our hands remained clasped. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away as he turned to the engine and my eyes followed as well. “So what’s wrong with it?” He wondered as he started to lean on the car bumper only to recoil. Everything is so fucking hot.

“I’m guessing you were sitting in the car with it idling for a while before you started to see smoke coming out from under the hood?” I guessed. He turned over his shoulder to look at me with furrowed brows.

“How did you…?” He trailed off as he folded his arms across his chest and looked back to the engine.

“You’re leaking coolant. You’ve probably been low on coolant for a while but it won’t usually leak if you’re driving. Plus when you’re driving, the cool air travels through the grill and helps cool the car while it’s being driven, so it’s less likely to overheat while driving as opposed to still.” I started to explain and he started to watch me as I continued explaining. “Given the size of the puddle, I’d venture to say that you’ve been leaking for a while which means that it should hold enough while you get to the mechanic, but we need to wait for the engine to cool down before pouring water in, otherwise it will just evaporate… That and there’s too much pressure build up to remove the radiator cap right now.” I told him while I opened the coolant cap. I don’t know that it actually helps release the pressure built, but I’d like to think it helps some.

“Shouldn’t I put coolant in?” He asked with his brows furrowed and jaw clenched… No red ears this time… Huh…

“Ideally yes, do you happen to have any on you?” I asked as I turned to face him. He studied my face for a moment before looking over to the engine, his arms still crossed. He was clearly frustrated.

“No.” He muttered.

“If you really want, I suppose I can go get some up the street. There’s a gas station a few blocks from here that probably has some coolant.” I offered as I shrugged. “It’ll take me a bit but we need to wait for the engine to cool down anyways.” I remarked as he turned to me with his eyes widened a smidge before he shook his head.

“You’re certain using water won’t damage the engine, correct?” He interrogated.

“It won’t reach below freezing and it’ll be fine as long as we fill it up. Just don’t go over the speed limit and you should be fine.” I smiled at him and the corners of his lips raised as he placed his hands into his pockets. “Should we go inside and get some water then?” I questioned while I rocked on my feet.

“Yes, lets.” He acknowledged. He was about to put the hood of his car down but I stopped him while placing my hand on his. His eyes snapped to mine as he looked over his shoulder, and I noticed his ears were red and his brows were furrowed again.

“Let the engine breathe a bit, there’s a cool breeze going.” I suggested, and he gave a quick nod. His brows unfurrowed and our eyes remained locked as my hand lingered on his. I pursed my lips and removed my hand as he shoved the one I touched into his pocket while he went around to lock his car. I went to walk my bike over to lock it back up again, although this time just the body. After putting my backpack on, I started to walk back into the building with Dr. Senju by my side. He slid his keycard through the pad at the door and held the door open for me before I walked inside. We then made our way past the lobby and into the elevator.

I rocked back on my heels and gripped onto the railing as if I were to start to work my triceps, but no… I just stood awkwardly because… Why not? Him on the other hand… Hands in pockets, standing up so very straight after he pressed the button of the floor my office and the lab I worked on was in… Did he know where I worked? That I’m aware of his office is a few floors up from me… “How do you know so much about cars?” He asked, trying to make conversation.

“My dad. He likes to race them and he got me into cars since I was about… 2?” I laughed as he watched my face with a raised brow. “There’s a photo of me holding the steering wheel of my dad’s Datsun 510 when I’m about two years old.” I explained and he scoffed while looking down with the edges of his mouth turned up. “I started to learn how to drive stick when I was about 8, could officially drive stick when I was about 12, started racing go karts officially when I was 11, then I had my first autocross race when I was about 17…?” I rambled as I stared at the ceiling of the elevator.

“Autocross?” He spoke and when I turned to him his brow was raised slightly.

“It’s when you race in a timed lap against other people. It was done completely legally.” I added quickly. “You could probably autocross your audi, should you ever want to.” I remarked with a smirk. “No prior car knowledge needed to participate.” I teased as my smirk grew into a grin. He pursed his lips for a moment and kept the edges of his lips turned up. “Or you could race mine… Or simply ride with me while I race…” I suggested while I elbowed him. He pursed his lips again… Was he trying to hold back a smile…? The elevator door opened and he cleared his throat once again before gesturing for me to go on ahead with his arm. I walked onto the floor and started to head towards the labs. I reached over for my lab coat but he stood close behind me and placed his hand over mine.

“I won’t allow you to go in there without long pants. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” He spoke with such a deep commanding voice. His body wasn’t touching mine, but he was close enough to where I felt his hot breath against the outer shell of my ear and it all sent a shiver down my spine.

“I’m just getting water… I’ll be fine.” I insisted.

“I understand you just got out of academia, but I can’t allow that here.” He demanded as his hand gently squeezed mine before letting go. My hand fell to my side and I turned around, stuck between him and the lab door. His height towered over me as I looked up into his eyes, getting caught in them once again while I waited for him to step aside so I could walk out. He stared back into mine and I could swear his eyes drifted to my lips.

“Dr. Senju… I…” I motioned to the area past him. He cleared his throat and he stepped aside while his ears turned red and blush crept onto his cheeks. I could feel my cheeks growing warm as my fingertips went up to touch them. When I turned back to watch him, I quickly ran to the door and poked my head through. “Ideally we want distilled water!” I clarified quickly as he was about to gather tap water into one of the pyrex bottles. He turned off the faucet and switched to the other one as I indicated and I backed out of the lab. I walked over to my desk and rested up against it as I waited for Dr. Senju… Tobirama… Which, I’m glad I didn’t call him that because clearly he likes formalities.

“That’s right, you’re Puerto Rican.” He commented as he snapped me away from my staring at running shoes.

“You say that like you already knew where my desk was.” I remarked with my head tilted as I straightened. His ears turned red as his eyes looked everywhere but to me. “Do you have everyone’s desk location memorized…?” I teased with a smirk. His eyes narrowed as he glared.

“I am simply observant!” He snapped which caused me to flinch. He huffed a deep exhale as he turned away and I could see his ears were red again. “I saw you sitting there when you first started… I have a good memory… Photographic.” He huffed before he motioned for me to walk ahead of him without looking at me. I stood up straight while a smirk grew and walked ahead of him towards the elevator.

“So, sabes español entonces?” I questioned as I pushed the elevator button to go down. When I looked at him his face was stonewalled and showed no presence of emotion whatsoever. The elevator dinged as it opened and we both walked inside and faced the door. I rested up against the elevator wall and crossed my ankles while folding my arms underneath my chest.

“Hablo español pero creo que deberíamos mantener esta relación, profesional.” He spoke with a stern, deep voice and a slight Colombian accent. His jaw was clenching as I peeked over at him and his ears were red… His ears turned red a lot. I straightened up and tightened my hold on myself.

“Have… Have I done something unprofessional?” I uttered and I started to feel some knots form in my stomach.

“Your attempt to walk into the lab without the proper safety equipment was quite unprofessional.” He remarked and I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stared at the elevator floor.

“I-I…” I sighed and when I peaked up at him I could see him staring at the elevator panel with no emotion in his face. I was starting to feel queasy. “Every lab has their own leniencies for safety given the chemicals used in said lab… Now that I know what the rules are here…” I turned my whole body to him as I stood up straight. “You have my word, I will never attempt that again.” I told him with certainty, hoping to salvage my job.

“I understand how things function in academia, but we need to be stricter here. You’re in industry now.” He clarified, finally turning to me. “Don’t forget that.”

“I hope you won’t hold it against me… I quite like this job.” I informed as I stared down at my feet as I clasped my hands behind my back and rocked on my feet.

“I’m glad you like it here.” He spoke with a soothing, calm… Deep… Dreamy… Voice. I could feel my cheeks turning pink again and I rested back on the elevator wall. “I do actually have plans for you here, so I’m comforted to know you’d like to stay for a while.” He mentioned while studying my face, which was turning redder by the second. “I read your dissertation you know.” He mentioned with a more off handed tone, but even I knew that a man like him would never mention something like that off hand.

“All of it?” I wondered.

“All 214 pages of it. How is ‘the best dog’ doing? Well I hope.” He wore the world's smallest smug smile and I, who usually don’t care or get flustered by what other people think at all… Was trying to hide my face because I was certain my rosacea had me looking like a tomato.

“She’s good. Enjoying being somewhere warm again.” I smiled thinking of Kiki, who was probably eager for me to get home. “Do you have any pets?” I asked, finally having the courage to face him again. Kiki, working her emotional support magic, even from home.

“No. I am quite fond of dogs, but I work far too much to have one.” He mentioned. “Your work… It was very interesting, that concept you came up with… Using microRNAs to silence the mutated gene, which is compact and tried, while also adding in the replacement gene… It’s ingenious really. How did you come up with it?” He rested on the wall facing me now, studying me like a slide under a microscope. Our eyes locked again and a soft smile grew on my face. This man who’s a genius… Wanted to know how I came up with my ideas… The elevator dinged open and he cleared his throat again as we both straightened while motioning for me to walk on ahead. I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, before walking alongside him to head out of the building.

“It might be a little unprofessional to tell you, but I assure you… I’m very open about it and I don’t mind talking about it.” I warned, but he didn’t stop me. Instead his brow was raised… He was intrigued. “It’s the double edged sword of ADHD… All of the out-of-the-box creativity without any of the ability to execute your ideas.” I explained with a smile before stepping outside and holding the door open for him. He gave a small nod and the corners of his lips were turned up. “The ADHD meds help with the execution, but dim the creativity… So once in a while I go on ‘holidays’ where I don’t take the meds for a few days-“

“I’m aware of what holidays are… My brother has ADHD.” He remarked as we walked over to his car. When we stopped at his engine, he turned on his heels and watched me for a moment. “You remind me of him some… You’re both very… Charismatic.” He commented before giving himself the world's smallest smile. I grinned before I took off my backpack and my tank top and placed it over the radiator cap, but it was still to hot too hold onto after a few seconds. “You didn’t have to-“

“It’s fine.” I told him while waving him off and throwing my tank top over my shoulder. “I work in these tank tops all the time, they’re used to some car grease.” I told him as I wiped the sweat off of my brow before looking at him. His eyes were wandering and his ears were turning red again before he faced away. Did he… No… I shook my head and crossed my arms under my chest, tugging at my sports bra some. “Anyways, I’ll take a day off when I’ve been hyper focusing and reading about a problem… That’s usually when the ideas come to me.” I mentioned with a shrug. He watched my face closely as I stared back at him.

“Is that how you came up with RB1 as your target?” He wondered.

“Yeah… It’s a versatile target… It just made the most sense honestly. We’ve got a baseline for our cell line now, so I’m going to start designing the vector insert soon.” I informed as I started squinting a bit, now that the sun was in my line of sight. I took my aviator glasses and put them on, now being able to see appropriately.

“I’d like to see your process if you don’t mind…” He mentioned while he was looking down at the bottle in his left hand. His left hand that had no ring… No Aqua… Don’t.

“I think I would… I’d get distracted too easily…” I gripped onto my bicep and shrugged.

“Yes well… Alright. If you change your mind, please do let me know. I’m very interested to see how you work.” He remarked.

“I mean… If you’re that interested, would you mind if I stop by your office if I want to bounce ideas off of you?” I questioned. “I don’t think that will distract me, although I might interrupt you, talk over you, or something else unprofessional while in that state, so I please ask that you don’t hold that against me.” I warned while waggling my finger and finished with it placed over my lips. He huffed a chuckle while shaking his head.

“Again, my brother has it. I’m well aware of what it can look like. Please, stop by my office as you want. I hope to grow this into an entire department… And I’d like you to lead.” He started with his itty bitty smile to then finish with that stonewalled face.

“No pressure…” I joked as he huffed another chuckle. I felt the cap of the radiator and turned it just a smidge to then wait as it hissed and I quickly removed my hand to then wipe it on my thigh. “Soon.” I commented. “So you’re close with your brother?” I asked while straightening.

“Yes… We are very close. It’s just me and him. Plus, despite being the older one, he needs someone to keep an eye out on him.” He clenched his jaw but I smiled at him.

“That’s sweet.” I blurted to then feel my cheeks turn rosy while his ears turned red again. I bent over the engine and loosened the cap some more and stopped quickly when it started to hiss again, leaving it be as I flung my hand back. Dr. Senju placed the pyrex bottle on the ground, came around, and snatched my hand to inspect my palm.

“Are you alright?” He questioned with worry in his tone as his brows furrowed as he held my hands in his.

“I’m fine.” I chuckled as I looked at my slightly reddened palm. He looked at me with a scowl on his face.

“Nonsense with pressure buildup like that you could hurt yourself!” He snapped to then clench his jaw. My smile faded as I stared into his eyes that were looking closely at my palm. He’s so concerned… Yet he’s so angry… How amusing. “Does it hurt?” He muttered.

“No.” I insisted with another chuckle. He smoothed his thumb over it as he didn’t believe me and although it did sting a bit, it was nothing to cause me to flinch. He smoothed over it a few more times, and slowly the redness went away. My lips parted and I felt my cheeks turn red again. When his eyes caught mine, his eyes drifted towards my lips after a moment and he squeezed my hand. He cleared his throat and stepped back as he let go of my hand.

“Just, be cautious… Please.” He pleaded as his head whipped to look at the engine with his ears as red as my cheeks.

“Ok.” I whispered. The hissing had stopped so I finished removing the cap, bent over to grab the bottle, and slowly poured the water into the radiator. “So tell me more about yourself.” I demanded as a way to help break the silence.

“Such as…?” He questioned.

“Whatever you feel is professionally appropriate.” I teased, stealing a glance as I looked over my shoulder to see him narrowing his eyes at me as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Well… I received my PhD from Stanford.” He mentioned.

“Oh I got rejected from there. They sent me a paper rejection… Paper! Who uses paper in 2015?” I shook my head and chuckled as I straightened once the bottle was empty. “We’re going to need more water.” I commented after handing him the bottle. He nodded so I put on my tank top again, along with my backpack, so we could head into the building to get more water.

“The tattoo on your shoulder blade… What’s the significance of it?” He was asking about my taíno coqui and the scripture underneath: Borincana aunque naciera en la luna. We walked into the lobby and I pressed the up button on the elevator.

“The words are in reference to a poem turned to song. Originally it’s about a Newyorican talking about how akin he feels to Puerto Rico, but to me it’s about how I was born in Florida and was raised in Puerto Rico. My dad was in the Coast Guard, so we were stationed in Florida when I was born, but I lived in Puerto Rico since I was 3 and it was the only culture I’ve ever known.” I shrugged as I leaned back against the elevator. I stole a glance from the corner of my eye to see his face emotionless as he nodded.

“And the symbol?”

“It’s a coqui. The Taíno symbol for it anyways. They were the native tribe that used to live in Puerto Rico before colonization.” I elaborated.

“My brother and I recently had our DNA sequenced, and now that Hashirama knows he’s 25% aboriginal… He wants to take a trip to Colombia to rediscover ‘our roots’.” He motioned with air quotes before he shook his head and huffed a chuckle.

“Recently? I had mine sequenced back in 2012… Pretty much as soon as I had the money to spare for the test.” I remarked with raised brows, surprised that the CEO/CSO of a bioinformatics company only just  _ now _ had his DNA sequenced.

“Yes well, I should clarify.” He motioned for me to exit the elevator, so I stepped on ahead. “I did sequence my DNA ages ago, but I never gave emphasis to the genealogy aspect of it until Hashirama got his done.” He commented and I smiled as I watched him walk into the lab. I rested back up against my desk and watched him with my arms folded underneath my chest. When he walked back out our eyes met and locked as he slowly made his way to me. His height towered over me and his eyes broke to lower down to my lips, where mine drifted to do the same. I stood up straight and moved my hands behind me to clasp onto the edge of the desk, willing myself to hold back. “I got the water…” He whispered. That was just enough to snap us both back to reality. He cleared his throat and took a step back while he shook his head and I could see his ears turning red again as blush crept onto my cheeks. I chuckled some as a soft smile grew.

“Yes, I see that…” I hummed happily, giving him one last glance before heading over to the elevator as he continued to stare at his shoes. “So how much… Arawak is it in Colombia?” I was trying my best to recall my Puerto Rican history classes in high school.

“According to Hashirama’s latest fascination, the Arawaks are a broad term that include both your Taínos, and our Lokonos, which refers to the indigenous people of the Caribbean and South America respectively.” He spoke almost like he was reiterating from a textbook, which he mentioned having photographic memory… So maybe he was? I chuckled some before stealing a glance at him as the elevator made its way back to the lobby.

“It’s been a while since I studied this. I did a report on the Taínos in my Native American studies class in undergrad, but before that I hadn’t studied about the Taínos since highschool. You’ll have to forgive me, I’m a bit rusty.” I finished with a toothy grin as the doors to the elevator opened.

“You are forgiven.” He bore a small smile that made my heart flutter as we made our way through the main lobby.

“I’m honored to have earned your forgiveness.” I teased with a hand pressed to my chest as I walked backwards while watching him and pushed out on the door with my behind. He pursed his lips, likely trying to maintain his composed and stoic sense of self. I’m slowly catching onto your ways Dr. Senju.

“You are trouble…” I heard him hum under his breath, and I am so happy for my great hearing, so I can tease him further.

“I heard that.” I commented as I caught up behind him while we walked to his car. His ears turned red again and he was trying to avoid my gaze, so I simply snatched the bottle from his hands. I ran up ahead and started pouring the water into the radiator until it was filled, then I closed the cap, and filled the coolant section up to the full mark.

“Would you like me to take you home, so you don’t have to ride your bike I mean?” He offered as I closed the coolant cap and handed him the bottle.

“Nah, I like riding my bike… Feeling the warm sun on my skin.” I hummed happily as I looked up to the bright blue, cloudless sky. “Besides, then I’d have to drive into work the next morning and I don’t feel like paying for that expensive car park.” I shrugged to then look at him with my face scrunched while I shook my head. The corners of his mouth turned upwards and he watched me as I closed the hood of his car. I turned to face him and smiled. “You should be good to go. Just don’t idle in the car before it's fixed, and be more careful with speed bumps… Although I guess it could just be a valve… or a gasket… who knows…” I shrugged while looking at the car as I trailed off. “Anyways!” I met his eyes again. “I’m going to head home. My dog is waiting for me.” I told him with a smile.

“Thank you Dr. Juarbe. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to repay you.” He spoke as he stepped closer to me.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” I waved him off but he clasped onto my fingertips. His gaze held mine but it broke as his cell phone went off. He took a step back and cleared his throat, letting go of my hand as he reached in his pocket for his cellphone. “I’ll see you soon… I’m sure.” He spoke before he answered his call. I nodded and waved before I walked back to my bike to head home.

* * *

So that’s what happened. God is Dr. Senju dreamy… I’m not sure he’s really interested in me though, but if he is, he really doesn’t want to be. He probably isn’t though. I’m just reading too much into things. Ah well… At least I found out I have a good place with the company. And I get to burst into the Bossman’s office whenever I want! Not a whole lot that can get better than that! Anyways, I’mma yeet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borincano/a aunque naciera en la luna means Puerto Rican even if I was born on the moon
> 
> Also leave a comment if you want me to explain the science stuff as well... I can, but I won't unless people are interested. Basically let me know if you want a science lesson with your smut.


	4. August 9th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car stuff. We love misogyny in the car world (that's sarcasm and such a real thing).

So I raced today in the SCCA thing. I was the only lady in the ‘Ladies Street E class’ which means automatic first place, but of course that feels forced and not true. Time wise I was second place in the Street E class, which was really fucking good considering I went up against a Shelby and beat their time. Couldn’t beat the Porsche though. Always a firm believer of your car is only as good as the driver. They had some  _ really _ nice cars out here though. Suppose I should expect that living here in San Diego. Of course I had someone ask where my boyfriend was, so they could compliment my car, but eh… I suppose I should be used to it by now. Either way they were shocked to see it was mine. Anyways, I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted from working the track today. Yeeteth. 


	5. August 10th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hashirama and a letter from Dr. Senju.

SO TODAY WAS INTERESTING. When I arrived at my desk today there was a letter waiting for me written by none other than: Dr. Senju!!! Here’s the letter:

_ Dra. Juarbe, _

_ Thank you for your help on friday. You were able to make what should have been an abhorrent encounter, and refined it into something even rather enjoyable. Your companionship was pleasing and I was content to hear your experience with the company thus far has been delightful. If you would allow me to, I would like to thank you properly by inviting you to lunch tomorrow. There’s a nice place on Morena boulevard that I think would be up to your tastes. A taste of home rather… If you find this to be inappropriate, please let me know, I will arrange to have the food delivered to you. I simply was hoping to speak to you more about your experience and potential within the company while we were at it. I hope to work closely with you. Please let my assistant know your response if you don’t find me.  _

_ Dr. Tobirama Senju _

I can’t believe it either! He actually used his first name in the letter! It's such nice parchment, and written by hand… He has really nice handwriting too. He also got me a rose, but I didn’t have anything to put it in, so I took a plastic cup from the kitchenette and filled it with water and put it in there. BUT WAIT, THERE’S MORE! I met his brother! Who also just so happens to be the mayor of San Diego??? Talk about a well connected family, geez. That encounter went a little like this:

I was sitting at my desk, listening to music, staring off into space, and waiting for an incubation to finish up when a man with long silken brown hair and tanned skin sat on the edge of my desk. 

“Sorry to bother you, but do you know where my brother might be? I was told he would be on this floor.” The man asked with a friendly voice that had a slight air of stoicism to it as he sat on the edge of my desk. His eyes suddenly widened before closing with a smile blooming on his face. He reached across his stomach, holding out his hand for me to shake as his eyes opened again. “It might help if I introduce myself, I’m Hashirama Senju.” I gasped to then smile, reaching out to shake his hand. I looked over to the meeting room and could see Tobirama in the distance, sitting at the head of the table. I pointed out to him and as if he could sense it, Tobirama’s eyes met mine. He shared a small smile once he stopped talking, which I reciprocated as I watched his ears turn red. Motioning to Hashirama, Tobirama’s eyes followed to see his brother sitting at my desk. He gave a quick nod and turned back to his meeting. “Ah well.” Hashirama sighed, snapping me away from the dreamy Dr. Senju and back to him. “Do you mind keeping me company while I wait for him?” He asked with a toothy grin that looked so accustomed on his face. I pulled out my timer and saw I still had another fifteen minutes. 

“I should be good.” I smiled back at him as I watched him pull up a chair. 

“So who gave you the flower?” He asked as he propped his head up on his palm with his elbow on my desk as he smiled expectantly. 

“Your brother actually.” I told him as I sat back in my chair with one arm under my chest and the other tugging at my sweater to hide my face behind the turtle portion of the swoop neck. “It was a thank you for helping him with his car.” I replied with a shrug, hiding from his gaze where his eyes had widened in excitement. 

“So you’re the one!” He exclaimed before inching closer. I felt my eyes widen as tugged higher up on the sweater. “He’s single you know.” Hashirama chimed and I felt my shoulders tighten as I tried to shrink in on myself. 

“O-ok.” I nodded moreso to myself than to Hashirama, but he seemed to realize it was time to move on. 

“So the flag there-” He pointed to the Puerto Rican flag in my pen/pencil holder. “-you’re Puerto Rican?” I nodded excitedly, Hashirama would probably be more open to speaking spanish to me. 

“¿Sabes español como su hermano?” I asked with a smile growing on my face as I lowered the neck on my sweater some. 

“Si, y creo que es mejor que hablemos español, así se queda entre nosotros.” He remarked as he smiled wide, leaning in a bit more. I nodded quickly in agreement. “Y mira, yo se que mi hermano puede actuar como que tiene un palo espetado por el culo, pero creeme que, he means well.” I shared a sympathetic smile with him. 

“No te preocupes que ya me di de cuenta.” I chuckled as I lowered the neck of the sweater a tad more. Hashirama chuckled as well with his locks falling to the front from his side as he leaned in more. 

“Me dijo que sabes mucho de autos.” Hashirama mentioned. 

“Si, si, de hecho, corrí carrera ayer.” I told him as I let go of the neck of my sweater to start flipping the switch on my fidget cube while I leaned forward with my forearms on my desk. 

“Carrera de auto?” Hashirama questioned as his brows furrowed while straightening and his hand falling onto the desk. 

“Si, legalmente, obvio.” I told him as I placed a reassuring hand onto his wrist to then go back to my fidget cube. “Hay un club de Autos aquí en San Diego, una división del SCCA, que es un club nacional.” I elaborated as I watched my fingers fiddle with the cube. 

“Yo ni sabía que había eso aquí y soy alcalde.” Hashirama shrugged as he sat back in chair.

“‘Perate. Alcalde?” I asked as I raised my brows in bewilderment. Hashirama chuckled and nodded. “Pero que tienen ustedes los Senju que todos tienen que ser tan accomplished tan joven?!” I slammed my hand down on the table to have us both start chuckling. “Enserio, que carajo?” I placed my hands over my mouth, still somewhat in shock as I reveled in the information. 

“Dime, porque te gusta lo de autos?” Hashirama asked, trying to ground me some. 

“Adrenalina supongo… Eso y me crié con carros.” I shrugged as I swiveled in place in the chair while Hashirama took the cube and started spinning the wheel it had. He jutted out his lower lip and nodded. 

“Supongo que es igual de buena que cualquier otra razón.” Hashirama acknowledged. “Me dijo también que eres nueva aquí en San Diego, que viniste de Chicago creo que era?” He questioned. 

“Yeah…” I hummed as I readjusted in my chair to sit cross legged. 

“Y como te esta gustando mi pueblo?” He beamed as he held out his arms as if to gesture to the entirety of San Diego. His chest was puffed out and there was a wide toothy grin planted on his face, clearly proud of his city. 

“Hasta ahora me encanta. Yo corro en bicicleta de casa al trabajo, y nunca tengo problemas, asi que se lo aprecio.” I complimented with a nod as he took a bow, causing me to giggle. 

“Bueno, pues cualquier cosa, a la orden. ¿Cuál es su nombre?” He asked. 

“Aquarela Juarbe.” I replied with a smile. “Y gracias.” 

“Ahora cuéntame algo, ya que nos conocemos mejor.” Hashirama rested his chin in his hand again as he leaned in. “Mi hermano… Le gustas, ¿verdad?” He asked with a wide smile. I raised my hand tugging at the neck again to cover my face as I sank back in my chair. My eyes drifted to Tobirama who was starting to walk up to us from behind. “Eah…” Hashirama hummed to then slam his hand down on the table excitedly causing Tobirama to flinch and stop in his tracks while still maintaining his stonewalled face. 

“Elder brother.” Tobirama grumbled as he placed a hand onto Hashirama’s shoulder. Hashirama looked over his shoulder to Tobirama while Hashirama’s grin changed from excited to nervous in a split second. I lowered the neck of my sweater a bit as I chuckled at Hashirama’s sudden change in demeanor. “Hopefully he wasn’t causing you any trouble Dr. Juarbe.” Tobirama remarked as he gripped tightly onto Hashirama’s shoulder, almost in a threatening manner, before turning to me. I straightened in my chair and let go of the neck of my sweater. 

“No. Not at all. Just keeping me company while I wait for an incubation.” I explained as I rested my chin on my palm while looking up at Tobirama with a smile on my face. The edge of his lips turned upwards with his eyes locked on mine. “Oh and, it’s a yes for tomorrow.” I mentioned and I noticed his ears turn red again. 

“Good. I’ll meet you here.” He acknowledged as his eyes drifted away and landed on the rose he gave me. Hashirama stood up and I watched them as they mumbled something to each other. 

“Well it was good meeting you Aquarela! I hope to see you around!” Hashirama smiled as my timer started to go off. 

“We shall let you get back to work.” I heard Tobirama say as I fiddled with the timer, trying to turn it off. I got up and walked over to the glass door of the lab as I stole another glance of Tobirama, who had seemed to be watching me as our eyes met once again. I could feel my cheeks burning up as his ears turned red, and the timer started going off again to pull me from my thoughts. 

So that’s what happened. Those damn timers never know when to shut up. So should I wear something a little nicer for tomorrow? Or would that come off as trying too hard? Maybe I’ll just actually wear some makeup tomorrow. Keep it simple. Just some liner, mascara and stuff. Basic. Lipstick maybe? Oh… Yeah. That’ll be perfect. With my red fluffy sweater? And then that way i’m not really trying hard, all I did was paint my lips red. No biggie. Perfect. Anyways, I’mma yeet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Sabes español como su hermano?” I asked - Do you know spanish like your brother? 
> 
> “Si, y creo que es mejor que hablemos español, así se queda entre nosotros.” He remarked as he smiled wide, leaning in a bit more. I nodded quickly in agreement. “Y mira, yo se que mi hermano puede actuar como que tiene un palo espetado por el culo, pero creeme que, he means well.” I shared a sympathetic smile with him. - Yes, I do, and I think it's better that we speak in spanish, this way things can stay between us. And look, I know that my brother can act like he has a stick up his ass, but trust me, he means well. 
> 
> “No te preocupes que ya me di de cuenta.” I chuckled - Don't worry, I already noticed. 
> 
> “Me dijo que sabes mucho de autos.” Hashirama mentioned. - He said you know a lot about cars.
> 
> “Si, si, de hecho, corrí carrera ayer.” I told him - Yeah, speaking of which, I raced yesterday.
> 
> “Carrera de auto?” Hashirama questioned - Raced cars?
> 
> “Si, legalmente, obvio.” I told him as I placed a reassuring hand onto his wrist to then go back to my fidget cube. “Hay un club de Autos aquí en San Diego, una división del SCCA, que es un club nacional.” I elaborated as I watched my fingers fiddle with the cube. - Yes, legally, obviously. There's a car club here in San Diego, a division of the SCCA which is a national club. 
> 
> “Yo ni sabía que había eso aquí y soy alcalde.” Hashirama shrugged as he sat back in chair. - I didn't even know that was a thing here and I'm mayor.
> 
> “‘Perate. Alcalde?” I asked as I raised my brows in bewilderment. Hashirama chuckled and nodded. “Pero que tienen ustedes los Senju que todos tienen que ser tan accomplished tan joven?!” I slammed my hand down on the table to have us both start chuckling. “Enserio, que carajo?” I placed my hands over my mouth, still somewhat in shock as I reveled in the information. - "Wait, mayor? But what is that you Senjus have where all of you are so accomplished so young?! Seriously, what the hell?" 
> 
> “Dime, porque te gusta lo de autos?” Hashirama asked, trying to ground me some. - Tell me, why do you like cars?
> 
> “Adrenalina supongo… Eso y me crié con carros.” I shrugged as I swiveled in place in the chair while Hashirama took the cube and started spinning the wheel it had. He jutted out his lower lip and nodded. - Adrenaline I suppose... That and I was raised with them.
> 
> “Supongo que es igual de buena que cualquier otra razón.” Hashirama acknowledged. “Me dijo también que eres nueva aquí en San Diego, que viniste de Chicago creo que era?” He questioned. - I suppose that's just as good as any other reason. He also mentioned that you're new to San Diego, that you moved from Chicago I think it was?
> 
> “Y como te esta gustando mi pueblo?” He beamed - And how are you liking my city?
> 
> “Hasta ahora me encanta. Yo corro en bicicleta de casa al trabajo, y nunca tengo problemas, asi que se lo aprecio.” I complimented with a nod as he took a bow, causing me to giggle. - So far I love it. I ride my bike to and from work, and I never have any issues, so I appreciate it. 
> 
> “Bueno, pues cualquier cosa, a la orden. ¿Cuál es su nombre?” He asked. - Well if you ever need anything, let me know. What's your name?
> 
> “Aquarela Juarbe.” I replied with a smile. “Y gracias.” - and thank you. 
> 
> “Ahora cuéntame algo, ya que nos conocemos mejor.” Hashirama rested his chin in his hand again as he leaned in. “Mi hermano… Le gustas, ¿verdad?” He asked with a wide smile. I raised my hand tugging at the neck again to cover my face as I sank back in my chair. My eyes drifted to Tobirama who was starting to walk up to us from behind. “Eah…” Hashirama hummed to then slam his hand down on the table excitedly causing Tobirama to flinch and stop in his tracks while still maintaining his stonewalled face. - Now tell me something now that we've gotten to know eachother better. My brother... You like him, right? Well I'll be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she literally made note to add a photo of Dr. Senju in her diary and then forgot to do it.


End file.
